


Lost

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: The Winter Soldier wonders if he really is the man on the panel at the Smithsonian Museum.





	Lost

**Lost  
** By CC  
September, 2014 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made, and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon.

This double drabble is for Alexcat. Bucky is at the Smithsonian Museum.

* * *

He was my mission. Why did I rescue him? He was my mission and all I can think of are his words: I will be with you until the end of the line. 

Those words disturbed me. I could not understand why until I came here. He knows me, and I know him… or knew him. That bruised face has become eerily familiar. I could not let him die. 

I look at his face on the panel, at my face, at the other men… Nothing stirs in my mind and yet I know that it should. Why was I working with the enemies of Mother Russia? Did the Americans brainwash me? Is that why I have to be reset over and over? 

I should return to base so they put me right again, but if I do they will take this from me. They will take that bruised face and those blue eyes that looked at me as if he cared.

Am I that Bucky? 

His hair is blond, yet I also remember red hair. What is happening to me? I must leave now. I have to make sense of this before they find me and put me right again.


End file.
